1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a computer apparatus and an accessory docking thereof, and pertains particularly to a hand-held computer apparatus and an accessory docking thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growing popularity of tablet PCs, users often carry a tablet PC for surfing the Internet, playing games, watching movies or contacting with other people when they go out. The rapid development of the tablet PC brought convenience to people in everyday life. In general, data such as texts are input via touch screens.
Notebook PCs generally include a main body and a display. The display can be pivotally disposed on a side of the main body such that the display can be rotated relative to the side of the main body and be lifted from the main body or closed upon the main body. In practice, the user must lift the display for setting the display at a proper angle with respect to the main body for viewing. The main body includes a keyboard and the user can use the keyboard to input information.